A Series of Un Fortunate Events
by magenwashere
Summary: Pairing: Mason Lockwood and Jenna Sommers. Jenna and Mason have a history that is long, complicated, and at times frustrating. This will be maybe two or three chapters. RR, please. Warning: Some Bad Language.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is probably my favorite pairing in TVD besides Tyler/Jeremy. I hope you like. **

**A Short Introduction**

The first time Mason Lockwood ever met Jenna Sommers, she was a small, squirming, _slimy _baby with a mess of short blond curls. He himself was only three years old to her two, but still he remembered that day. She had on a pink frilly dress with bows. He wore an itchy black suit, which, as soon as the Founder's Day pictures were taken, he stripped it right off and ran around in his underwear. He remembers his older brother, Richard, chasing him around carrying his pants, trying to get him to put them back on, laughing as he looked back at his frustrated brother. He remembers running into and falling on top of Little Jenna (a name that he'd called her for the rest of her life) and her bursting into tears.

Things after that are a little blurry, but that's not the only moment he has of her in his life. There have been many times where Mason and Jenna were thrown together because of their families. Mason's father, Gregory, was close friends with Drew Gilbert. His son, Grayson, was a friend of Mason's brother, Richard. Grayson's brother, John, was friends with Mason. A month before Richard married Carol, Grayson married Miranda Sommers-Jenna's older sister. Their families were close, so obviously Jenna and Mason had to at least try to tolerate each other.

And they did. Tolerate each other, that is. One might even say they were friends…

**Then (Age 11 and 12) **

Mason was twelve years old when his nephew was born. The day before Tyler Gregory Lockwood was born, Elena Gilbert was born to Jenna's sister and brother-in-law, so eleven year old Jenna was in the hospital at the same time. While it wasn't awkward to sit next to her in the waiting room, it was kind of strange. They didn't talk at school, and weren't really even friends, but somehow Mason found himself holding her hand as they went to look at the babies. Tyler was screaming, red-faced and thrashing around, while Elena slept quietly, undisturbed by Tyler's antics.

"I think my nephew's crazy." Mason said loudly. Jenna poked him.

"No he's not. He's probably tired. Or maybe hungry."

"Yeah, well. I hope he doesn't scream all the time."

"He will at first." Jenna said, swinging their clasped hands. "But he won't after he gets used to it."

Mason looked at her, confused. 'How do you know so much about babies?"

Jenna shrugged. "Miranda left her baby information book in my room. I thought it was a hint or something."

Mason shook his head. "Maybe your sister's crazy."

Jenna nodded. "Yes. She is. And look!" she said excitedly. "Tyler's stopped screaming!"

"Awesome." Mason said.

Neither of the kids saw the two adults behind them. Richard and Grayson, the proud fathers, watched their younger siblings trying not to laugh.

"Do you think I'm gonna be a good uncle?" Mason asked seriously.

"Yep." Jenna said immediately. "Do-never mind."

"I think you're going to be a great aunt. In case you were going to ask." Jenna kissed his cheek.

"Thanks."

**Today In the Grocery Store**

Jenna flopped the frozen vegetables into her cart violently, and practically attacked the Hot Pocket section. She shoved her cart past the annoying lady who always tried to talked to much, and rushed to the counter, to only have her cart hit by another, causing her to trip and land on her butt.

"Jesus! What is this, annoy Jenna Day? God!" She growled in frustration. A low chuckle came from above her, and she looked up to see a hand in her face. She took it gratefully.

"Look, I'm sorry, I'm just-"

"Having a bad day, Little Jenna?" the person said, clearly amused. Her head snapped up.

"Mason?"

"Hey, babe." He was smirking now, looking her up and down in that slow way that men confident in their sexual appeal do.

"Don't call me that." she snapped, went to grad her cart, only to realize that he was still holding her hand. When she tried to tug it away, he still held on.

"You didn't used to mind it. In fact, you liked it pretty well."

"Like what? And would you let me go? Now? I have somewhere to be." He ignored her, and moved closer, so that she was backed against the cart.

Leaning in, he whispered, "You used to like it when I called you babe."

**Then (ages 16 and 17)**

"Jenna! Jenna! Jenna!" Elena screamed happily from the daycare center's playground.

"Hey Elena!" Jenna waved as she walked past, headed to her biology class. She wasn't watching where she was going, so naturally she collided with someone.

"Oomph!"

"Shit!"

"I am so sorry, I wasn't watching were I was going, and I-"

"Save it LJ." the person said mockingly. She sighed.

"I'm really sorry Mason. I was saying hi to Elena, and I got distracted." He laughed, placing his hands in her hips.

"Really?" he asked, looking over at the playground. "Is Tyler out there?" It was no secret amongst their families that Mason adored Tyler, who in turn worshipped Mason.

"No, he's in a different class."

"Ah, well, I'll catch him after school." He leaned down and gave her a soft kiss, before walking on. "See ya later babe."

Heart melting, she walked on to class. Her boyfriend was so sweet.

**Now**

"If you are referring to when we were sixteen, no, I didn't, because it was flattering back then. Now, it's practically an insult for you to call me that." she said honestly. Something flashed in his eyes, something that looked like regret, but it was gone quickly, and replaced with another smirk.

"Whatever you say, beautiful." she rolled her eyes and pushed him back gently. He pushed away his empty cart and rocked back on his heels.

"Go away Mason. I'm busy." She turned back to push her cart up in line, and he came up behind her, resting his hands beside hers on they handle bar. His breath tickled her ear.

"So you said. Got a hot date with your boyfriend? Husband, maybe?" she turned her head to look at him, faces close.

"Yes. Go away." He laughed.

"No you don't. You can't lie to me LJ."

"And how do you know that?" Wincing at the nickname, Jenna whirled around, catching him off guard. He fell back a few steps.

"Maybe I talked to Tyler. Maybe I talked to Carol. I might've even talked to Jeremy and Elena. Take your pick. They all seem very willing to share news."

"So?"

"_So_, they all seem to be on my side."

"What, we have sides now?" she gaped.

"Yep. Carol, Tyler, and Jeremy are Team Mason. Elena, however, is still on the fence. she thinks Tyler and I are to much alike, and that is apparently a bad thing."

Promising she'd think about this 'Team Mason' thing later, as well as give Jeremy and Elena a lecture about giving out her personal information to known ex-boyfriends, Jenna glared at him and scoffed.

"No, you're not the same person. _Tyler _isa good kid. _You, _however, are a dick." She turned on her heel and managed to get in line before Mrs. What's-her-name, cutting off her contact with Mason.

**To Be Continued...**

**AN: What do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Next Chapter! Enjoy! And thank you for the million story alerts and favorites! **

**Now **

"I really don't appreciate either of you telling my business to other people, but especially my ex-boyfriend. An ex boyfriend who is a dick."

"But all your boyfriends are dicks." Jeremy said bluntly.

"But this one," she blew out a breath and plopped down beside him. Elena put her hand on Jenna's shoulder. "This one is the worst."

"Why? What did he do?" Elena said, looking concerned.

Jenna smiled sadly. "He broke my heart into a million pieces. There was nothing left to give anyone." She sighed. "Maybe that was why Logan cheated, and Alaric didn't work out. Because I was so…messed up from Mason. I've just fallen out of the…loop, I guess."

"I'm sorry Aunt Jenna." Jeremy said, resting his head on her shoulder.

"It's okay Jeremy, it's over and done with. All we can do is move on." Jenna smiled brightly (she always was a good actress when it came to all things Mason).

"Alright, see you guys later. I'm going to the Grill." Jeremy said, standing up and walking to the door. "And by the way, Jenna?"

"What?"

He grinned. "I'm still Team Mason."

"You little-"

**Then (age 16 and 17) **

"Hey LJ." Mason said smoothly. "Want to go out with me on Friday?"

Jenna rolled her eyes, and opened her locker. "Funny. Yeah, um, thank you for the offer, but no. I'm good. Move along to your next victim, please." No one could ever say she wasn't polite while being rude.

"Aw, LJ don't be like that!" He said with a smirk. She slammed her locker shut, and glared at him.

"Stop calling me that! You know I hate it! It wasn't cute when I was six, and it sure as hell isn't cute now!" He'd leaned down sometime, so his face was close to hers. Really only inches away.

"And if I don't?" he whispered.

"I…I uh," she stammered. He grinned even bigger and pecked her on the cheek.

"See you Friday, Little Jenna." He taunted, sauntering off.

**Now **

When she saw his truck in the school parking lot, she immediately knew who Jeremy had gotten into a fight with, and that this was not going to end well. Sighing, she walked into the school, taking the familiar hallway to the principles office. When she opened the door, sitting outside of the office were three students: Tyler, Jeremy and one other large student holding a bag of ice to his bruised face.

"Jenna, I-"

"Jeremy, don't. Just don't."

"Really Miss J, he didn't-"

"Tyler, I used to baby-sit you, and that's why I have given you the benefit of the doubt these past few months you've been bullying Jeremy. Please don't make me regret it by speaking right now." With that she opened the door, walked in and quickly shut it behind her. Sure enough, Mason Lockwood sat in one of the two chairs in front of Principle Turner's desk.

"Sir, I am so sorry." she said honestly as she sat down.

"So am I, Miss Sommers. As I was just telling Mr. Lockwood, I have seen our old students more and more lately. Let me tell you the situation."

Apparently, Tyler and Jeremy had not been fighting. At least, not each other. For some reason, the other boy, Aaron, had dumped his girlfriend, Jordan, publicly (i.e. in the cafeteria during lunch) and called her a whore and plenty of other awful names. Jeremy had gotten mad, because Jordan was a good friend of his, and he told the guy (Aaron) to not be such a dick. This resulted in Aaron throwing a punch, and Tyler stepping in to help Jeremy out.

"All Mr. Lockwood and Mr. Gilbert will be suspended for five days, while Mr. Davis will be suspended for seven."

"Is there any other way Jeremy can be punished? He's been suspended so much already, and just when he's doing good, he's suspended again. I just-"

"Hey, what about Tyler? He was just helping out his buddy!"

"If you knew anything about Jeremy and Tyler, you would know that they are not 'buddies'. At least they weren't the last time Jeremy and I spoke." Jenna said bitterly. Jeremy still didn't open up to her as much as she would like. Which is, not at all.

"I'm sorry, Miss Sommers, Mr. Lockwood. Rules are rules. Both young men have the work they will miss, so make sure they do it over the next few days. Have a nice afternoon."

"Thank you sir. You too." Jenna said as she left the room.

"Jeremy, come on." She kept walking as Jeremy hurried to walk beside her. When they got outside, trailed by the Lockwoods, Jeremy touched her shoulder.

"Jenna-"

"Stop!" Jenna shouted, whirling around to face him. He stepped back, looking ashamed, as Tyler and Mason watched.

"Just stop it Jeremy! I am so tired of you doing this, getting into fights, skipping class, drinking and whatever stupid crap you do! I am tired! God," she buried her face in her hands, tearing up. "I don't know what to do anymore. I'm a failure as a parent. I can't do anything right."

"Hey, it's not your fault, I-"

"Just get in the car, Jeremy. Wait, don't." she said quickly. "Just walk home. You don't want to spend time with me or Elena, so your not going to. And you know what?" she added throwing her hands up. "I don't even care if you come home late tonight, or drunk, or high. Just don't die in a car crash, because I don't think Elena could take it."

She turned and hurried to her car, leaving Jeremy and the Lockwood's shocked behind her.

After watching her drive off, Mason turned to Jeremy.

"C'mon. We'll give you a ride."

In the truck it was quiet. Too quiet. Tyler was fidgeting, Mason was staring at the road, and Jeremy was staring at his lap, trying and failing not to cry.

"Hey." Mason said. Both boys looked at him. "How about I drop you guys off at the grill, and you come home in a couple hours. I'll see if I can talk to LJ, calm her down, and we'll go from there. Sound okay?" Both boys nodded.

It was surreal, walking into the Gilbert house again after nearly ten years. It was different, more modern looking, but somehow still the same. He followed the sound of sobbing upstairs, right into Jenna's old room. _Which is still her room, _he thought, pleased. _It's nice to know some things never change._

"Jenna? You mind if I come in?" Sniffles answered him, so he took that as a go ahead. Jenna was curled on her bed, on top of the covers clutching and Scooby Doo stuffed animal. One that he'd won her on their first date. He sat down at the edge of the bed, close, but not touching.

"Jenna, what's been going on? Why are you and Jeremy having so much trouble?"

"Because no matter how hard I try, I can't make an awful situation better, because I'm not enough. I'm not Miranda. I should have known." She said, trying to wipe her eyes.

"That's not true Jenna. You're doing a good job, babe. Better than a lot of people, including me and a lot of people in my family and this town. And you are more than enough." She sat up, and stared at him. disbelieving.

"This coming from you? Wow, thank you, the person who's telling me I'm enough is the one who left me!"

**Then (ages 18 and 19) **

"Jenna, I need to talk to you." Mason said seriously.

"What's going on?" He hadn't talked to her for two days. Not one word.

"I'm leaving. Tomorrow, actually, and I wanted to deal with this before I left."

"Deal with this? And you're leaving? Why?"

"That's not really any of your business." He said harshly. She backed up a little, as if waiting for a blow. He sighed, looking impatient and tired.

"I'm leaving, and I don't want any loose ends."

She nodded slowly. "Like me."

"Yes."

"O-Okay."

"I just...don't love you anymore. And I mean, we're teenagers. It's not like you expected this to last forever. I didn't."

"Okay, Mason, you can stop. I get it. You don't care, and maybe you never did. I get it. Please stop, just go."

And he did.

**Now **

"I'm sorry, you didn't deserve that-well, you did, but not right now." Jenna shook her head.

"You're right though." Mason said, resting his hand on her leg. It was so big, he could almost wrap one hand around her thigh.

"Yeah, I am, but I am not getting into this with you now." Jenna got off the bed and walked to the window, staring out.

"Well, I think we should go into this now." He'd heard things over the years. About her, and how she was after he left.

"Well, I don't. Please, leave Mason. I appreciate you coming by, but I really don't see the point in you still being here." He grabbed her arm, and turned her to face him.

"You know why I'm here Jenna? Because you're _mine_. You always have been, but I just didn't see it then." She tried to pull away from him, but he held her in place. "You are mine Jenna."

"Then why did you leave me?"

"I was a stupid, scared teenager."

She yanked herself away from him, anger coursing through her.

"_You _were scared? _You_? I was the one who was terrified that I was pregnant, and then you left, and I was scared and-"

"Pregnant?"

"I wasn't, but I thought I might be, and when I took the test it came up positive, but when I went to the doctor, they said it was negative."

"When did this happen? After I left?" his voice was deceptively soft.

"I took the test the week before you left, and went to the doctor the day after."

"And then?"

Jenna looked down, ashamed. "What are you talking about?"

"The drugs, Jenna. The drinking. Logan Fell. What happened to you?" He shook his head, body stiff. "Why did you do that?"

"Because you were gone, my parents were gone, and it hurt! It hurt, Mason, and I couldn't take it." She looked at him then, tears in her eyes, and he felt ashamed. "My heart was ripped ot of my chest, and I couldn't do anything to fix it. But then there was alcohol, there were drugs. And there was Logan, knowing I wasn't over you, and probably never would be, who dated me any way. He cheated on me, but still. He was there. You weren't."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left you, but there was so much going on at home, things that I went through that I couldn't tell you."

"Sorry can't fix it. All we can do," she sighed, "All we can do is move on." She rubbed her eyes tiredly, and looked at him calmly. The ranting and tears were over, now they could talk calmly, but he didn't want to. He just wanted to hold her.

"Can we just..." he sighed, and sat on the bed. "Can we just lay here? Like we used to?" She nodded and he held out his hand. She took it and laid down beside him, nestling her head on his chest. His arms wrapped around her, holding her closely and firmly. He seemed alittle possesive, as if afraid someone would appear and yank her away from him.

"I'm sorry Jenna. For everything." He kissed the top of her head.

"I'm sorry too." She rubbed her hand across his chest, earning a low chuckle.

"Now. What's up with this Alaric guy? Tell me everything." He said in a deep voice. She laughed, and snuggled closer.

"Well, we were sort of dating, but now it's over because he's still in love wth his wife."

"Ah. You always could pick 'em, LJ." He smiled when she didn't correct him. Maybe there was hope for them.

Then again, he thought as he saw the sun going down outside, maybe not.

_Full Moon's in two days. Better get ready. _


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Here it is! :D WARNING! This gets a little…sexy at the end. I tried to not make it too sexy, so it's not like full on smut, but it's sexy. So if you don't like slightly sexy times, or hints of sexy times, please stop reading. Okay, just had to put that there, don't want to offend anyone! **

**Love you all! **

**Then (16 and 17)**

She watched him walk up to the door from her bedroom window, with her sister by her side, and five year old Elena stood on her tip toes, trying to see out.

"This must be for real. Wow. Mason Lockwood _loves _you!" Miranda sing-songed the last part. "Now are you convinced?"

"No." Jenna pouted. "And I won't be, unless he proves it."

"And how will he prove himself to you?"

"…I don't know. I'll just have to see."

And later that night, Miranda watched her baby sister chatter about how great her date had been, and how wonderful Mason was, she knew Jenna was in love for the first time. As Jenna told her about getting her first real kiss, while clutching a Scooby Doo stuffed animal, Miranda knew that everything was different.

**Then (Exactly One Day Ago-6:20 pm)**

"So," Tyler said, trying to be smooth. "You going on a date?"

"As a matter of fact, nosy nephew, I am." Mason said, buttoning up his shirt. "So please, don't wait up." He smirked, turning around to face him.

"Who's the girl?" All Mason did was smile slyly, and head for the door.

"Tell Jenna I said Hi!" He yelled at his back.

"I will!"

Smirking, Tyler pulled out his cell phone.

Ty: _He's on his way. _

Jere: _Tell you when he get's here_

**Then (Exactly One Day Ago 6:30 pm) **

Jeremy stood in the doorway of the Gilbert's house, smiling somewhat evilly.

"Well hey Mason. I was _not _expecting you this evening." Little smartass shut his phone, which probably held a text message from Tyler, and crossed his arms.

"Come on in." They walked to the living room where Elena and Stefan were sitting on the couch.

"Is this where you threaten me?" Mason laughed. Jeremy smiled, and nodded.

"Yeah, basically." Stefan said, standing.

"Alright then." Mason studied all three teens before spreading out his arms in a 'come on' gesture. "Hit me with hit."

"You hurt Jenna, and I'll kill you." Elena said sweetly.

"And I'll help." Stefan added.

"I have other ways of hurting you, so I won't need to kill you. But I'll make the threat anyway, minus the brooding Stefan tone of voice."

"Alright. I understand."

"Are you guys done yet?" Jenna said, fastening her earrings as she reached the bottom stair. "Guys, please, be good tonight, please don't break, hurt, kill, or ruin anything. And please, god, I'm begging you, don't get arrested." she turned to Mason finally, not noticing the slightly glazed look in his eyes, or the slight stiffness in his stance. But Stefan did. (And he would be tattling about that to Damon later tonight.) Going to Duke would be good for Elena and Alaric, and the more they found out about Mason the better, but he didn't know how their findings would affect Jenna.

"You're beautiful, baby." Jenna blushed as Mason kissed the top of her forehead. "Let's go."

"You haven't asked yet." Mason said after he got in the car.

"Asked what?"

"Where we're going."

"I thought we were going to the Grill, but apparently you have another plan." Jenna grinned.

"We can't go to the Grill, because that's where Tyler thinks we're going. He would call Jeremy and tell him, who would tell Elena and Stefan, and they would all 'accidentally' show up." Mason said and leaned over to grab Jenna's hand. "So we are going to Richmond."

"Jake's?" she said excitedly.

"Jake's."

Jake's Bar and Grill wasn't just and bar and grill. It was a family establishment, much like the Grill, and it was where Mason had taken Jenna to whenever there was a special occasion.

He held her door open, just the way he used to, and held her hand, like he always had. The motions were the same, and they both ordered their usual (Steak sandwich with the works for him, Chicken cheese steak with mushrooms for her, and they shared a large fry). But everything felt different, as if it really was their first date and their first kiss all over again. It really felt like they were starting over.

_Thank God_, he thought. _We really might have a chance. _

But the entire time, Mason felt that familiar tickle in the back of his head, and knew he had to tell her the real reason he left eleven years ago.

_Just not yet. I need a little more time. _

**Then (Exactly One Day Ago 9:45 pm) **

If there was one thing she loved about going on dates with Mason, it was that he was never afraid to kiss her goodnight. Every other guy hesitated on the front porch, uncertain if they could kiss her or get slapped for trying. Mason never hesitated because he knew he would never get slapped. And she really, _really _liked kissing Mason.

So of course she made out with him on the couch on her sister's front porch for almost twenty minutes. (Nothing new there). But it was because it was on her sister's front porch, that she had to stop.

"Hey, wait." she said pulling back. He just moved to kissing her neck. "Mason, I'm serious!" she laughed as her peppered her neck with noisy kisses. He looked up at her, usually cool blue eyes warm on hers. She'd never seen that look on his face before. It was focused and serious, a little lustful, but mostly possessive. Just like the day before when he'd come to comfort her, he looked almost…afraid, but she knew better than to say that about him. Mason wasn't afraid of anything, not even losing her.

"Can I stay with you?" he asked softly, seriously. He was surprising her again.

"I want you to. But I can't." she said softly. "The kids are inside."

"No, they're not." He rested his head on her forehead, and kissed her softly.

"How do you know?" Her hands stayed curled in his hair, running through it gently.

"Mmm. That feels good." He nuzzled closer. "Tyler texted me. Jeremy's out the house with him, and said Elena was at Stefan's."

Jenna sighed. "Being the responsible guardian I am, I should probably tell Elena she can't have sleepovers with her boyfriend. But she's been so stressed lately…"

"And you're going to have one with your boyfriend at some point, so…" She felt him smirk into her neck.

"Well, since you asked so nicely…" She pulled his lips away from her neck to her lips.

"Mmm, and since I asked you," he pulled away, "I think you should ask me."

"Really?" she smiled.

"Really. Otherwise I'll feel cheap." he pouted playfully.

"Alright then." She leaned back so their eyes would meet, and as soon as they did, things got serious. The air seemed to get thicker, heavier.

"Mason, will you stay with me tonight?"

"Yes." He scooped her up and through the already unlocked door. He carried her up the stairs and to her bedroom, undressed her, and lay with her on the bed. Did wild things with her. Talked afterwards, into the morning.

He slept with her in his arms, and woke with her there. And with that tingle running from his skull down to his spine.

_Full Moon tonight. Better get ready. _

"Jenna, I've got to go baby." She couldn't know how hard it was to leave her there, all naked and soft and beautiful.

"I'll see you later?"

"Yeah. Meet you at the Grill for lunch?"

"Mm-hmm." She sighed, smiling.

"Bye, hun." That's what she called him before.

"Bye, beautiful." He kissed her soundly. "See you later."

"Hey!" he turned at her call. "Don't make a show of leaving. Alaric and Damon are meeting Elena here."

"Of course not sweetie." she rolled her eyes at his tone. The tone that meant, for this particular situation, 'Of course I'm going to go wave the fact that I stayed here with you in your ex-boyfriends' face because he couldn't'. Because Mason liked to stake his claim.

Mason thought, _I'm not going to do anything because she expects me to. _

But when he walked past Alaric with a look that said 'Don't touch my woman or I'll kill you', of course was absolutely deliberate.

Bitch.

**Now (11:37 pm) **

She'd only come her to look for Jeremy. Tyler had texted her saying he was there…and now everything in her world had turned upside down.

He was covered in dirt, and dressed in ragged shorts, looking exhausted and wary. Maybe even a little afraid. _But Mason doesn't get afraid, _Jenna thought, _Mason's not afraid of anything. _

"Mason, was that real? Did I just see-" she cut herself off.

"Yes. You did. I'm…a lycanthrope. Just like Stefan, Damon and Caroline are vampires. And you probably shouldn't be near me right now." he said, holding up a hand.

"Why?" She said, before doing exactly what he said not to. She took a step towards him, and then another .

"Because you're my weakness Jenna. My trigger." His eyes flashed, unnaturally. "I don't know what I'll do if you come near me right now."

She stepped forward again. And again. And again.

"Jenna, _please_. _Don't_." That made her stop, causing him to let out a heavy breath of air.

"Mason…what do you mean, I'm you're trigger?"

He was quiet for a long time. When it seemed like he wasn't going to answer her question, she stepped forward again, causing him to tense.

"I killed him!"

"Who?" She could see his body straining towards her, face pained and stiff with concentration. He was forcing himself to stay away from her, when all he wanted was to get closer.

"Jack Wilkins."

"What?"

"The guy I killed." He was looking at her now, eyes searing into her. "Two days before I left you."

She tried to find her voice. "W-why?"

"Because he was talking about you. About how he wanted you, and the things he was going to do. And I-" he let out a quick breath. "I snapped."

"But…I thought he'd graduated…"

"It was at a party. I was picking up Zack and his girlfriend, and he was there. He wasn't even drunk, just mean. Like…like he was making plans to _do _something, and I just _snapped._"

"Did anyone else see?"

"No. We were in the parking lot, and I transformed. I ran, I didn't know what was happening." She took another step towards him.

"Jenna , STOP!" he roared, scaring her.

"Don't come any closer! Please, Jen. Please. I can't-" he said harshly, cutting himself off. She walked towards him again, only stopping when she was two feet away from him. He didn't move back, but he got tenser, face turned away, while his body strained closer.

"Please don't shut me out." Jenna said softly, shaking. "Please."

"Jenna, no. This isn't a game. This is real. It's why I left the first time."

She cupped his face for a moment, before pressing her body against his. He groaned deep and low in his throat, and she felt him harden against her stomach. Her hands left his face so she could wrap her arms around his neck, curling her fingers in his hair.

"You're not going to hurt me. I trust you." Her eyes were steady on his.

"You shouldn't." he bit out, looking away.

"But I do. I _trust _you, and I _need _you, and I _want _you. So please don't pretend like you don't feel the same. Please, look at me." He lifted his head so the were locking eyes again.

"Jenna-"

"I love you, Mason." The look on his face, that pure shock, hurt her a little. Had no one ever told him they loved him before?

"I have loved you since I was eleven years old, and I've never stopped." He moved then, quickly and a little harshly. She was on the ground and he was on top of her, their lips fused and bodies moving together.

"Mine." he growled. "Mine."

All she could do was whimper and let her body tell him everything.

"I love you." He said to her sleeping form.

"I love you."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Okay guys, I didn't want to say this, because I love you all so much…but…could I please get more reviews? Please? There was, literally, 100 favorites and alerts, but only three reviews. Please, I need more. I'm not one of those fickle authors who say they won't update unless they get a certain number of reviews each chapter. I love writing and posting, and all of you, too much to stop. But please. Show a little more love? Also, need help with a ship name for there two. I have a few, but let me know if you have any. :D Now on with the story. **

**Now **

He stared down at her, simply amazed that she was there, in his arms and she wasn't leaving him. He could feel it in his bones, in his soul.

_Jenna's staying, Jenna's staying, Jenna's staying, Jenna's staying, Jenna's staying…_the childish, possessive part of him kept saying _mine, mine, mine_. But that part of him was also the part that caused him to kill Jack Wilkins, and ten other nameless people.

He shook himself out of that mantra, trying to regain his cool. A cool that went mysteriously missing every time he was around Jenna. _Because she brings out the best in me. _He looked around them, sun streaming through the trees. He'd taken her on the ground in the middle of the woods. _Monster. _He blocked that thought, refusing to think about it now.

Gently, Mason lifted Jenna so she was cradled close, and carried her the few feet to his truck. She sighed sleepily, before opening her eyes, searching for his. She looked confused, but he could tell when, suddenly, she sat up straight in her seat as he drove them to his house. He felt her eyes on him, but kept his own on the road.

"Last night, it really happened?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah." His voice was rough, like it always was after a full moon. She was studying him in a way that made him want to turn away and hide himself from her. But of course, he wouldn't do that, because he was Mason Lockwood, and he didn't cower from anything or anyone.

Not even the one person who could break him forever with one word. His pride wouldn't allow it.

"Are…are you okay?" The question was so unexpected he jerked a little. If she noticed she didn't say anything.

"I'm fine." He wasn't, and she could tell. But before she could say anything, they were pulling into the Lockwood's long driveway.

"I was going to take you home, but I think the kids our there now, including mine, and I figured you'd want to talk, so…" Mason trailed off, staring out the window.

His jaw was tense, and it took everything in her to not reach over and soothe him. Because right now wasn't a good time.

"Let's go inside, okay?" she said it softly, as if he would break. He nodded, getting out and coming over to her side. For the first time she realized he was wearing only his raggedy shorts, and she was wearing his t-shirt. As if reading her mind, he pulled a bag out of the back and handed it to her.

She followed him inside. He didn't speak or look at her, just led her upstairs to his room, and the connected bathroom.

"Take a shower, we'll talk after.' he turned away to pull clothes out of his chest of drawers, and handed her a t-shirt and a pair of shorts. She stepped into the huge bathroom, cold, tired, and a little scared.

"Mason?" she called. He stood in the doorway.

"Could you stay? In here, I mean, while I'm showering, please?" _I don't want to be alone. _He nodded, and settled down on the bathroom floor. She turned around and took of her shirt, _his _shirt, and stepped into the shower, trying to ignore the feel of his eyes on her. And failed. As the warm spray ran over her body, Jenna felt the stress and tension just trickle out and down the drain, leaving only anticipation. For what, she wasn't exactly sure, at least not completely, but she knew without a doubt that she wanted Mason.

A gust of cold air hit her and she gasped. Warm arms wrapped around her from behind, and tucked her close. His chin rested on the top of her head.

"I could feel you. Over there. Feel you wanting me. I couldn't stand it." he said roughly, pressing his face into her hair and inhaling deeply. All she could do was nod, and hold onto his arms a little tighter.

Eventually, the water ran cool, and they had to leave the quietness of the bathroom. Hair damp, but fully dressed, they stood on separate side of his bedroom. Wanting to look at each other, but the fear of rejection stopping them.

**Then (16 and 17)**

"I don't want you near him!" Mason yelled, veins sticking out in his neck. They'd been at this for and hour, with no sign of stopping.

"He's just a _friend, _Mason! I've told you that a hundred times, why don't you believe me?" she yelled back.

"Because I don't trust him! He wants his to get his slimy little hands all over you, and you are just oblivious!"

"So what if he does want me? I don't want him! Why don't you get that? Don't you trust me?" she asked sadly, voice lowering.

"Baby, it's not that I don't trust you. I don't trust _him. _Not with you." he sighed, rubbing his hand across his face. "I don't trust you with anyone."

"So, what you're saying, is that you don't like me hanging out with guys?" Jenna said slowly.

"Yes. I hate it when you hang out with guys!" He looked a little triumphant, as if he'd won the argument.

Oh hell no.

"Well fine. I will stop hanging out with all my friends who are boys." He smiled, and went to walk over to her, but she held up a hand.

"But that means you have to stop hanging out with all your friends who are girls, including cheerleaders and ex-girlfriends. Deal?" The look on his face was priceless. Shock mixed with a hint of pride.

"Man, LJ, you're good." He said with a smile as he leaned down to kiss her.

**Now **

"Are you okay?" she asked again. "And don't lie to me this time, please." He nodded, and sat down on his bed, elbows on his knees, face in his hands.

"No, I'm not okay."

"Are you tired? Sore? Hungry?" Ignoring his confused look, she sat on the bad beside him, cupping his face in her hands, checking for signs of exhaustion.

"Can I get you something? I don't know what your morning after ritual is." she continued to check his body, finding a few scrapes and bruises, along with one shallow gash.

"I should get you some-" he cut her off be yanking away from her with a growl, and started pacing.

"What's wrong?"

"You shouldn't be so accepting! You should be running and screaming, not staying and being concerned! You're not supposed to care." he flopped onto the bed, belly up.

"But I do care. I'm not going to go running and screaming. I told you last night. I love you, Mason. I always have, and I'm not leaving you. Not even if you want me too." she said the last part with a slight tremor in her voice. He took her hand, holding it to his lips.

"I don't want you to go Jenna. Not ever. And that's the problem." She sat cross legged on the bed beside him, holding his hand. He stroked his thumb along the back of her hand as he spoke.

"I don't want to hurt you Jen. And if I stay, I might. You need to know that before we go any further. It's not going to be easy. I'm not like Logan or Alaric. I can't say 'I love you' easily. I'm not easy going, I have a temper. I-"

"You act like I've never met you before." she giggled softly. "I know you Mason. And yes, your temper's gotten worse, you usually don't open up to anyone, and you leave your dirty socks in a pile under your bed." His eyebrow quirked at that, and he smiled. "It's hard for you to say you love anyone, not just me. So I get it. I do."

"I'm sorry about that."

"It's okay. I know it's going to be hard." he waggled his eyebrows and she hit him playfully. "Shut up. It is, though, and we need to make sure we understand each other, like you said, before we can go on."

He nodded.

"We've got to talk, and get to know one another again. Not starting over." she added quickly, seeing the worry on his face. "More like, learning as we go."

"Okay." She leaned down and kissed him, hair spilling onto his face.

"So." She said after pulling away. "Let's play twenty questions."

**AN: I'm ending the chapter here, because I have to go to bed, but the next chapter will be the twenty questions part, promise! And the ship name poll is up, so please vote! Night! **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** **So, here it is! Enjoy!**

**Then (14 and 15)**

"What's you're favorite color?" Jenna asked dully.

"Blue. Yours?"

"Purple."

"Favorite food?" Mason asked, bored.

"Chinese. You?"

"Pasta."

They'd been at this for hours, playing stupid games to make the time go faster. The kids (babies), three year olds Elena and Tyler, had long since fallen asleep in the chair beside them. Miranda Gilbert had been in labor with the next Gilbert baby for almost twelve hours. Mason and Jenna had only been there for three, and they were bored to death.

"Hey kids." Grayson Gilbert came into the hallway, holding a tiny bundle in his arms.

"This is Jeremy."

**Now **

"You can go first." Jenna said, running her hand through her damp hair, in an attempt to comb it.

"Alright. What happened after I left?" Mason asked seriously.

"Wow. You don't pull any punches, do you?" she blew out a breath. He said nothing, only giving her a pointed look. The Lockwood Look that they all possessed, that said 'You know you want to tell me, so just get it over with, because I will get it out of you one way or another.' It had arrogance written all over it, but it worked.

"Okay, no need to give me the look." He rolled his eyes, and laughed a little.

"After you left," She began, "and I got over the initial crying jag, Logan asked me out. He said you were gone, and you weren't coming back because you didn't want me. He said he did, but I brushed him off for a while. I made up excuses, but he kept asking." Mason shifted, body tensing. Jenna hesitated over the next part. "But then my parents died, and everything was so screwed up, I thought, why not? What's the point of saying no, when it doesn't even matter? So I said yes. There were drugs, here and there, and there was drinking, and then even more after Logan cheated and left. Then Miranda gave me a wake up call. I sobered up, and started college."

He nodded, and moved his head so it rested in her lap. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. You're here now." She leaned down and kissed him softly. Then they broke apart, he grabbed her hand.

"You do know that I am here for good now, right? I'm not going anywhere, Jenna."

"I don't…_know _that you're staying. I hope you are, but I don't know if I can just believe it without…" Jenna trailed off, uncertain.

"Proof. You need proof." Mason said, nodding.

"I don't want to be like that." Jenna said earnestly. "I don't want you to feel like you have to prove something to me, because you don't. It's going to take time for us to get comfortable and to trust each other again."

He nodded, nuzzling his face against her stomach. "I…care about you Jenna. More than care. You are my whole world, and I don't know what I'd do if you were gone forever. At least when I was gone, you were here, and alive. I knew that. I knew you would be alright Jenna, because I know you. You're strong, resilient." He said softly. "I've always admired that about you."

She was stunned. "Mason, I love you." He looked up at her, looking regretful. He opened his mouth to speak, but she stopped him with her hand. "Don't. It's okay, you don't have to say it back. I know Mason. I know." He sat up and hugged her fiercely.

They settled against the headboard, Jenna in Mason's arms. He laughed.

"We've stopped our twenty questions and got serious." Jenna laughed along with him.

"It's my turn to ask you." Jenna said, still smiling.

"Go ahead."

"Okay. Does it hurt, when you…?"

"Change?"

"Yes. Is it bad?"

He blew out a breath, and stroked her back. "The pain is manageable now. The first year, it was unbearable, and terrifying. Now, it's still terrifying, but I guess I'm used to it. Before though, I freaked. My whole body reshapes. My muscles reform, my bones bend and snap into a different shape…it's painful, yeah. But I try not to really think about it, you know? I just chain myself up, and try to keep calm."

She squeezed his hand. "Can you feel it coming on?"

"Yeah. Two or three days before the full moon I feel this, ah, _tickle, _I guess you could call it, at the back of my skull. As the moon get's closer, it spreads down my spine. My temper gets worse, and sometimes my eyes change." He sighed. "After, I'm tired, irritable, and hungry, so I stay away from people as much as I can."

She nodded, and smiled up at him. "Thank you for telling me."

"You're welcome. So, my turn. What did you end up majoring in?" She laughed.

"Psychology. I'm studying to be a trauma therapist."

"Ooh, smarty britches."

"No, I just want to help."

"How's Jeremy doing?"

"He's fine, I guess. He won't talk to me, so I really have no idea what is going on with him, except when he hangs out with Tyler." At Mason's confused look, she continued. "Tyler keeps me informed."

"He's such a nosy gossip." Mason laughed.

"I don't ask him to tell me _everything_, I just want to know if Jeremy's okay. If he acts happy, or...I don't know." She said, frustrated. "I just want him to be alright."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Tyler can be hardheaded."

"I wonder who he gets that from?" she grinned up at him. He ruffled her hair.

"I just want them to be safe and happy. I mean with the Elena, Stefan, and Damon triangle thing going on, and Katherine appearing…" She shook her head tiredly. "I don't know how we got to the point where every day is a constant battle. It's a lot to handle."

She sighed, and then smiled brightly. "Think you can put up with it?"

"Yeah, baby. I do." He kissed the top of her head, feeling a little guilty for not telling her about his connection to Katherine, but he ignored it. Not telling her was the only way to keep her safe.

**AN: I am not happy with last night's episode. Not. At. All. PM me if you want to discuss the awfulness of it. **


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Ready Guys?** **Ok. This week, there will not be a new episode, but I will still be updating, since the last chapter my story is set right before episode 4, Memory Lane. Most of the chapter will have the main events of the episode, unless I don't like it. Then it'll be changed, or taken out completely. If this is an issue for you, as a reader, I am sorry. But it's called Fan Fiction for a reason. :D**

**I love you all, and enjoy the chapter. **

**Now **

Going to Jenna's house for a barbeque sounded good. Just not when her ex-boyfriend and a vampire were going to be there.

He did not like vampires.

**Then (Mason, five months ago) **

"I know what you are Mason Lockwood." Mason mentally rolled his eyes at her attempt at being sexy. She wasn't even his type. He preferred strawberry blondes with blue eyes and…shaking the thought from his head, he turned to face the woman.

"Oh yeah?" he said rudely. "And what's that?" she grinned, and showed her fangs.

"Werewolf."

"Vampire. Bitch." When she kept smiling, it was a little unnerving, but he held his ground.

"Hmm. The dog knows more than I thought he would." She said, looking him up and down like he was a piece of meat. (Which, really, he was. But still. Rude bitch.)

"You are going to go back to Mystic Falls." She said in a weird tone, looking directly into his eyes.

"Ah, no, I'm not." Mason said, confused. What was she talking about?

"Yes, you will." The weird tone of voice was gone, and now she was looking at him as if she were considering something.

"No, I won't. There's no reason for me to go back."

"There will be if I kill that little girlfriend of yours." She-bitch said arrogantly. Mason felt his blood run cold, and his entire body went on alert.

"You mother-"

"Katherine." She said. "My name is Katherine. And if you don't go back to Mystic Falls soon, Jenna Sommers will be dead, and it will be on your head. I will rip her limb from limb."

He growled deep in his chest, and felt the wolf rise up. The wolf was thrashing on the inside, screaming _No, no, no, not our Jenna_, making it impossible to push down. The full moon was too close.

"If you touch Jenna," he said, his voice low and deceptively calm. "Or hurt her in anyway, be it physically or mentally, _I _will _end _you."

"Well then. You'll just have to go back home to make sure I don't, won't you?" She said, casting a glance at his ring.

Then she was gone.

He rubbed the ring on the middle finger of his right hand. Jenna's brother-in-law had given it to him…shaking that memory away, he thought about Jenna, alone in Mystic Falls with Elena and Jeremy, no one to protect them. He'd been there, the day of Grayson and Miranda's funeral, after everyone was gone. That was only a month ago. He checked up on her a couple times a year, but maybe it was time for another visit, just to see how she was doing...

**Now **

"Damon's a dick." Mason said, snuggling his face into Jenna's neck. "And he knows." Jenna, who had been giggling, suddenly stopped.

"He knows?"

"Yeah." He pulled away so he could watch her face.

"How?" she sounded worried.

"Remember that day Alaric, Elena and Damon went to Duke?" he asked

"Yes, of course." She blushed, remembering that night, and the morning after spent in Mason's arms. He grinned, in an almost feral way, and gave her a quick, fierce kiss.

"Anyway, they went to her office to learn more about Katherine, but also me and what I could've been. And they found out, the same night you found out about me. I tried to bite Stefan, before my human side could recognize him."

Jenna sighed. "I didn't know that. That's why Damon was so defensive, and asked me about silver knives."

Mason kissed her forehead. "Silver doesn't work, just so you know." She laughed.

They lay in silence for a moment, until Mason cleared his throat. "I don't want you hanging around Damon. Not that he's your best friend or anything, but I'd feel better if he weren't here. At all." She sat up and stared at him, looking a little surprised.

"But this is my house, and I can invite in anyone I want, including Damon, because I trust him." Jenna herself looked surprised at that, but she kept going, ignoring Mason's attempt to speak.

"You can't just decide who can come in and out of my home, Mason. You don't live here, so really, it's none of your business." She sat up and moved away from him.

"Jenna, I just want you to be safe."

"No, I don't think that's the only reason. I'm not an inanimate object that you can pee on and mark your territory."

"Jenna-"

"No. I have to go…do something." she was flustered and annoyed, making her unable to find a good excuse. "I'm just going downstairs, unless I am no longer allowed to do that in my own home. When I get back, please don't be here. I need to think." And with a little toss of her head, she left him lying no the bed, completely confused about what just happened.

**Then (earlier that day, around 12:30) **

"Damon, I'm busy."

"But Jenna!" he smiled at her, attempting to look innocent, and failing. But it had the desired affect of getting her to listen to him.

"Make it quick."

"Are you sure that having someone as dangerous as Mason Lockwood in your house is smart?"

"You're in here." She pointed out.

"But I'm not dating you, and have no desire to. He is, and does. Don't get me wrong, you're hot, and I like smart women, but we'd kill each in the in the first week." The playful seriousness in his eyes made her laugh, and he joined in.

"Please, one _day_, and we'd both be dead." She said through her laughter.

"Probably." He agreed, and playfully nudged her. Then Alaric stepped into the room.

"Ooh. Drama time. Gotta go!" Damon said, and left quickly.

"You need help?" Alaric asked.

"Sure." Jenna said politely.

They made a salad in companionable silence, occasionally speaking to ask for something to be passed. But Jenna could tell by the set of Alaric's shoulders that there was something much more serious that he wanted to talk to her about.

"So, are you going to tell me the real reason you wanted to talk to me, or are we just going to have these weird silences in between conversations?" she asked, turning to face him.

He grinned, but she could tell it was a fake one. "I don't think you're going to be happy with Mason. He gives of this vibe that just turns me the wrong way."

"Other than the werewolf vibe?" she asked. At his shocked look, she nodded.

"Yes, I know about the werewolf thing, and the vampire thing, and that Isobel is alive and also a vampire. I don't think I'm missing anything else major." She turned back to the salad.

"I couldn't tell you."

"I know." She sighed. "We just weren't right for each other, and I'm okay with that. I've _been _okay with that. And what do you mean, you get a weird vibe? That might just be because of the werewolf thing."

"Trust me, it's not that. I just get this…feeling that he's violent, like he'll hurt you."

"Mason can't hurt me."

"You don't know that."

"Well, you're not part of our relationship. You don't see him everyday when he's at his best, or at his worst. You don't know, so maybe you shouldn't judge us." She turned away from him.

"But does he tell you the whole truth? What controlling you? He wants you to fall in line and listen to him without question. All he wants from you is sex, and after that, he'll leave you, and I'll be the one to pick up the pieces." Jenna slapped him right across his face, leaving a red mark.

"You need to get out of my house, and stay the hell away from me." She said, just as Mason appeared at the back door. Alaric only nodded, and brushed past Mason. Jenna ignored his questioning look, and went to check the oven, desperately trying to ignore the ring of truth she'd heard in Alaric's words.

**Now**

Mason left Jenna's confused, and a little hurt, but completely sure that it was all Alaric Saltzman's fault. Getting into his car, he started the engine, and turned to back out of Jenna's driveway, but there was someone in the passenger seat.

"Hello, Mason." Katherine said, hands folded neatly in her lap. "Fancy seeing you in Mystic Falls."


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Sorry for the sort of cliff hanger last chapter, I just couldn't find a better way to end it, and start the next one. R+R, and please, Enjoy! (PS-What did ya'll think of the last episode?) **

**OK, I'm sorry this update is a little late, but my computer crashed, and I was fixing it for almost two days. Sorry for the wait. **

**Then (Ten minutes ago) **

"_Hello, Mason." Katherine said, hands folded neatly in her lap. "Fancy seeing you in Mystic Falls." _

**Then (Ten minutes later, Lockwood Mansion, Upstairs-Tyler and Caroline) **

"Tyler, stop it." Caroline giggled, trying to get away from Tyler's tickling. They were lying on his bed, talking and laughing and kissing.

"No." He laughed into her neck. _We've only been together two weeks_, she thought. _Two weeks, and I never want to leave his side. I've known him my entire life, but it's different now. He's…mine. _

It had begun that night, after Mason, in wolf form, had attacked Caroline on accident. Tyler and Caroline had talked for hours after that, confessing things that neither of them was comfortable with telling anyone else. And there they were.

"How good is your hearing?" Tyler asked, smiling.

"Really good." Caroline said, kissing him quickly.

"C'mon, show me." He pretended to pout, unconvincingly, but she rolled her eyes and nodded anyway.

"Okay. Um, your uncle just got home…he's in the living room. But…" her brow furrowed in confusion. "Elena's with him? It sounds like her but…" Suddenly, she jumped off the bed and down the hall, all at vampire speed.

"Hey! Caroline?" Tyler hopped up and followed her. "What are you doing?" he asked when he came up beside her. From behind, he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder.

"I'm eavesdropping, what does it look like?" she said quietly. "That's no Elena, it's Katherine, the evil bitch who is going to ruin all our lives!" She said dramatically. Tyler raised an eyebrow, but stayed quiet.

**Downstairs (Katherine and Mason) **

"Did you tell her?" Katherine asked.

"Tell her what?" Mason asked, pretending not to know what she was talking about.

"Don't play coy with me, Mason. Jenna will only be safe for so long. I need that moonstone, dog. Now."

"Well, _bitch,_ I don't have it. You're just going to have to be patient." Suddenly, he was being held against the wall by his throat.

"You listen to me, _dog. _You have two days to get me that moonstone, or I will start cutting of Little Jenna's limbs one by one. Am I understood?" Katherine snarled. Mason nodded, anger burning in his eyes. Then she was gone.

The wolf was growling in denial. _No, no. Protect Jenna. Our Jenna. Don't let her hurt Jenna. _Mason clasped his hands over his ears, trying to block out his wolf's emotions. Snarling to himself, he stormed up to his room and slammed the door.

**Back Upstairs (Tyler and Caroline) **

"What are we going to do?" Caroline asked. They were back in Tyler's bedroom, sitting on his bed.

"Nothing. We're going to let him give her the moonstone and keep our mouths shut." Tyler said tiredly, closing his eyes.

"But Tyler, shouldn't we tell Jenna? She deserves to know!"

"No, she doesn't. He's trying to keep her safe, and I get that." The look he leveled at Caroline made her shiver, causing her to remember the fear in Tyler's eyes during the car crash, and in the hospital after. "He's doing the best he can."

"But if he loves her-"

"He's never said that he loves her." Tyler said. "He's never told anyone, not even her. He won't even say it to me."

"Tyler-"

"Drop it, babe. Let them deal with it themselves." He kissed her forehead.

"Okay. But I don't have to like it." Tyler smiled, and didn't tell her about his plan to confront Mason. It was the only way to protect her.

**Now **

"Mason." Mason woke up, startled, to see Tyler in his room.

"Jeez, Ty. What?" He said, yawning.

"Why was that bitch here last night?" Mason froze.

"How much did you here?"

"Me and Caroline heard everything. So that's what you came back for. Huh. I thought you told Jenna you came back for her. You told mom you came back for me. But now I guess we know you're priorities, huh?" Tyler said, angrily.

"Tyler, I would have come back eventually. You're like my own kid. I wouldn't just forget about you." Mason said, reaching out to place his hand on Tyler's shoulder, but he jerked away.

"That's what you said last time. And the last time, and the last time. You're always saying things you don't mean. I can always count on that from you. Plus, you always leave."

**Then (Tyler, age 5. Mason, age 18) **

Mason came back from Jenna's, feeling like the scum of the earth who just ripped out his own heart. He'd already told everyone that he was leaving. Everyone who was important, anyway…except Tyler. That was going to be awful, and he was sure the kid was going to cry. Shit.

Groaning, he opened the front door to find Carol, who seemed glad to see him.

"Mason, I'm so glad you're home. There's…well, there's been an incident." Carol said, looking exhausted.

"What's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

"It's Tyler. He heard Richard and I talking about you leaving, and he threw a fit. He's locked himself in your closet and refuses to come out. He's been crying for an hour." Carol said sadly. "Poor thing. He really loves you."

"Yeah, well. I guess I'm just hurting everybody who loves me today." Mason shook his head, before walking up the stairs.

"Didn't you go to Jenna's today?" Carol called. He didn't answer, just kept going. Mason finally reached his room at sat on the bed. He heard sniffling coming from closet.

"Tyler. C'mon out buddy. Talk to me."

"No." _Stubborn kid. Wonder who he gets it from?_

"Alright, I'll talk, and you just listen, okay?" He took the silence as a yes. "Sometimes when we grow up, we have to leave home for a while. Not forever, but for a while, just so we can learn to be by ourselves."

"I don't wanna be by myself." Tyler said stubbornly.

"Sometimes you're going to have to. Would you want your friend Jeremy around _all_ the time?"

"No. He's a baby."

"Exactly. Sometimes you have to spend some time away from people, and that's what's happening to me. I'm grown up, so I've got to go other places, instead of staying in Mystic Falls." The closet door cracked open.

"You're gonna come back?" He asked softly.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I?" Mason asked, genuinely curious about what Tyler thought.

"You're grown up now, so you won't be coming back. You won't wanna be my uncle anymore." Tyler said a little tearfully. Mason sighed.

"That's not true. Tyler, you know I love you kid. You're my best friend, and I mean that. And I'm never going to leave you behind." The closet door opened even further.

"Really?" Tyler's small voice asked.

"Really. C'mere." Mason held his hand out and Tyler crawled out of the closet and grabbed it. Mason swung him up on his lap and hugged him. Tyler hugged him back, little arms wrapping around Mason's neck. He ignored the voice in his head that was saying _No, I'm not leaving. Not you or Jenna, or your parents. I won't go. _But he had to leave. He just _had _to.

**Then (Tyler, age 9, Mason, age 22) **

"Hey man, great to see you. Missed seeing your ugly mug around here." Grayson Gilbert said, hugging Mason.

"Whatever, dude. You know you missed me." Mason grinned. Grayson rolled his eyes, and clapped him on the shoulder before going back to his wife.

"Hey, Richard!" Mason called to his brother.

"Yeah?"

"Where's Tyler?"

"He's up in his room with his friends. Go on up, I know he'll be glad to see you." Mason nodded, and headed up the stairs.

"Hey." He said, knocking on the door. "Kid, you in here?"

"What?" Tyler snapped. He was laying on his bed along with three girls and two boys, playing some game.

"Jeez, you're not going to give your uncle a hug?" Mason asked, grinning.

"No. I'm not." Tyler snapped again, before turning back to the game. The smallest boy poked Tyler, and whispered loudly in his ear.

"We have to hug our uncle, even though we don't like him." Tyler, instead of snapping back, ruffled the kid's hair and nodded. "Okay Jeremy."

Tyler got up and walked over to Mason, giving him a stiff hug, and moving away quickly. "Guys, could you give us a minute?" Mason asked. All the kids rolled off the bed and raced down the hall, except for one blonde haired little girl. She was small and cute, with big blue eyes that seemed to take up half her face. She touched Tyler's arm, and looked at him questioningly.

"It's okay Caroline. I'll be down in a minute." The girl nodded, visibly brightening, and practically skipped out.

"Okay, Ty." She called over her shoulder.

"Girlfriend?" Mason asked.

"What's it to you?" Tyler shot back. "It's not like you care anyway."

"Tyler-"

"No. Don't even bother with your excuses. You promised you'd come back, and you never did. You didn't even write." Tyler wasn't yelling anymore, and he didn't look angry. He looked disappointed, and it tore at Mason's heart. And then he just walked away.

**Now**

"Tyler-"

"Just don't. I don't even care anymore. I should be used to people not pulling through, especially you."

And just like he had five years ago, Tyler walked away.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I'm so sorry for the long wait. I know it's been so long since I've updated, but my computer has gone through several epic crashes, followed by one long...let's just say it went to the hospital for two months. So I'm sorry, because now I have to write and submit from my second period computer class. Risking getting caught and possibly suspended, all for you! :D**

**So, from here on out, this story is AU, just incase you realize. R+R, and enjoy! **

**And a Huge Hug of Awesomeness to Alesandra54, for being amazing. **

**Now (After the Masked Ball) **

Maybe Tyler had a point. Of course, finally admitting it after two months didn't help his case. And now, it was too late.

Tyler was like him. The death of that poor girl had really shook up Tyler, and everyone else in his immediate 'circle', because they all knew what was happening now.

_I love Jenna. I do, but it's more than that. She's apart of me, always has been. I didn't know how to tell her, and now it's too late. She should've already known, right? It was obvious to everyone else, so why not her? _He thought.

_Idiot. _The wolf said. _No she doesn't know, because you've never told her. And that's because you're stupid and afraid. I am disgusted. _

"It's not my fault." He said, but knew it was a lie. He loved Jenna, and he always had, but it was too late. She knew the truth, and she didn't like it.

**Then (two weeks earlier) **

"Why did Katherine tell me to say hello to you before she made me stab myself?" Jenna asked calmly, lying in bed, hands clasped over her stomach.

Shit.

"Jenna…" She shook her head.

"You can't even think up a good way to lie to me, can you?"

"Jenna-"

"I knew I shouldn't have believed you when you said you came back for me. All you do is lie, lately. To me, to Tyler. Do you even know what the truth is anymore?" She asked, tears forming in her eyes.

"No." he answered honestly. "I don't. All I know is that I want to be here, with you. I love you, Jenna."

She nodded, and bit her lip. "But how long until you don't want to be here anymore? How long until you change your mind again?"

"I thought we were past this. That's not going to happen, ever." His voice rose until he was almost yelling.

"I don't believe you. I'm sorry, but…you only tell me you love me after I have a near death experience. I…you need to leave. I'm sorry Mason, but you have to leave. Please." He would have fought it, but the defeated look in her eyes stopped him cold.

So he left.

**Now **

Hadn't he done everything he could to protect her? To keep her happy? All he'd wanted was to protect her, and now look at him. The asshole who broke Jenna's heart. Again.

And what about Tyler? He loved that kid like he was his own. He'd never do anything to hurt him. Why couldn't he see that? Didn't the kid know him better than that?

_No, you stupid man, _the wolf snarked. _You haven't seen the boy for years. You've missed everything important in his life, after you promised you'd be there. Of course he's 'upset'. _

Guilt was not an emotion Mason Lockwood enjoyed feeling, especially when it was deserved.

**Then (Jenna, age 18)**

"Please, please, please. Don't be positive. Don't, don't, don't…shit." Another pink plus sign to go along with the other three. _What am I going to do? _

"Jenna-" Miranda opened the bathroom door. "What are you-" she froze when she saw the pregnancy tests.

"Jenna?" Jenna's breath hitched as she tried not to cry.

"I think I'm pregnant."

**Now (The Gilbert's house) **

"Jenna!" She jerked, startled.

"Sorry, Elena, what were you saying?"

"I was saying, I'm going to Stephen's house. Tyler's coming here to hang out with Jeremy, so you won't be alone, alright?" Elena smiled, and hugged Jenna. "I don't know what's gotten you so upset, but you know you can tell me right?"

Jenna put on her best fake smile, and reassured her niece. "I'm fine, just having one of those days, you know?" Elena believed the lie, and grabbed her purse as she walked out the front door.

Then she slid the home pregnancy test back into her bag.

**Now (Lockwood Mansion) **

"Kid." Mason knocked on Tyler's door, and waited for him to answer. Then immediately wished he hadn't knocked. Tyler looked like hell.

"What do you want?"

"I just want to say that I'm sor-"

"If you say you're sorry, I'm gonna kill you." Tyler's eyes flashed gold, and his entire body tensed.

"Ty, listen-"

"No., you listen. And don't call me Ty." Tyler sighed, and sat down on his bed. "I don't hate you. I'm just so angry. Anything anyone does just makes me freaking crazy. I'm so screwed up, I yelled at Caroline for twirling her hair while we were doing homework. I made her cry. I didn't mean to, I just feel so…stretched this, like there's not enough skin to cover my body. Everything hurts."

Mason scooted over on the bed to wrap Tyler in a hug. Tyler hugged back like a child, and tried to fight the burning in his eyes. _Don't cry, idiot. _

"I'm scared." He whispered.

"I know." Mason rubbed a hand over Tyler's hair, trying to comfort him. "I'll be here, Tyler. I'm not going to let you do this alone. You've got me, Caroline, Jeremy, Jenna, and so many others. We're here, and we love you."

**Then (Jenna, age 18)**

"You're not pregnant." The doctor stated in matter of fact tone. "You're probably just over stressed, and your body just handled it oddly. You'll be fine, just try to relax."

Driving home, Jenna stared out the window. Miranda kept glancing over, as if she wanted to say something, but changed her mind.

"I feel relieved, mostly. I won't lie and say I'm a hundred percent relieved. I know I can't raise a baby. I'm not ready for that, not now. But a small part of me wishes that I were." She ignored her sister's shocked look, and stared straight ahead.

"Just so I could have a piece of him with me. So I could have some kind of proof that he loved me. I know that's stupid, and I'm not going to be one of those girls who gets pregnant to keep her boyfriend with her. I just wish…" she trailed off, unable to finish.

Miranda kept quiet, and reached over to grasp her baby sister's hand in her own.

**Now (the next day)**

"Well, Miss Sommers, your pregnancy test came back positive. Congratulations, you are fourteen weeks pregnant, which is remarkable after you're accident with that knife a while ago."

This time, she was driving home herself, with no sister to comfort her. Mason was here, but they weren't together because he was a liar, just like last time, and there were no promises made. Just like last time.

When she pulled into the drive, she saw Tyler's car parked there, so she figured he and Jeremy were doing whatever boys do. (Playing video games? Maybe?) Shutting the front door, she tossed her keys and purse on the table, and went to the fridge. She pulled out the orange juice and drank it right from the carton. Finishing, she put it away, and leaned against the counter, eyes closed, sighing.

"You smell different." Mason said from the couch, where he'd been watching her. To her credit, she didn't jump, but opened her eyes to look at him tiredly. He stood up and continued talking.

"You smell a lot like a buddy of mine's wife did when she was…well, she was pregnant. But you're not…I mean, you'd have to be pregnant to smell like her."

"Well, that makes sense, seeing as I _am_ pregnant. Thanks, genius."


End file.
